


no space between us

by blazeofglory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they haven't been alone together in so <i>long,</i> and Sansa <i>wants</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no space between us

Margaery’s fingers are curled inside Sansa, and they’re alone for the first time in so _long_ , and Sansa _wants._ School and their families have kept them apart too much lately; too many responsibilities, not enough sleep, finals fast approaching… But Margaery doesn’t seem to feel the rush, and Sansa knows that they do have the rest of the night together, but she hasn’t come in so _long._ It never felt as good without Margaery, so she’s stopped trying alone.

“Marg, come on, stop teasing,” Sansa whines, squirming, trying to get Margaery’s fingers _deeper_ , but the other girl just laughs, one hand on Sansa’s hip, keeping her down.

“I’ve missed this,” Margaery whispers, her lips twisted into a smirk, as she leans down, her lips so close to Sansa’s… But before Sansa can steal a kiss, Margaery pulls back, and Sansa can only groan. Margaery’s fingers crook again, and Sansa moans. “I’ve missed _you._ We haven’t had time to talk lately.”

Sansa blushes deeper, her eyes flying open. “You want to _talk_?”

Margaery keeps fucking her _slowly._ “What else would we do?”

“You’re, _oh_ , kidding,” Sansa stutters out, distracted by Margaery’s lips suddenly on her neck. “Marg, aren’t you going to--?”

Margaery pulls back with a grin, and she is so beautiful, with her mussed hair and smudged lipstick, she is _breathtaking._ “Am I going to what?”

She withdrew her fingers, but before Sansa could whine at the loss, Margaery was stroking her clit and she was moaning again. “You just—you want me to say it.”

“Say what, Sansa?”

Sansa tugs Margaery’s hair, frowning. “ _Fuck_ me, Margaery.”

Margaery laughs, sliding down Sansa’s body. Sansa’s thighs fall open, inviting, and she _wants_ this, she _needs_ this, and Margaery is looking up at her, her eyes impossibly fond and her smile sweet when she says, for the first time, “I love you.”


End file.
